


Dinner Date

by EclipsedTale



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bad Cooking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedTale/pseuds/EclipsedTale
Summary: Elise sets up a romantic dinner date for her brother and her best friend.Leo messes it up.
Relationships: Elfy | Effie/Leon | Leo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dinner Date

This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. That was all Leo thought as he paced around the mess hall. On the table next to him was two plates of burnt food. 

“Dammit.” Leo cursed as he kicked a stool on the ground. He should've never listened to Elise. He should’ve never thought that for even one moment this was a good idea. He always seemed to make food crispy whenever he cooked, so why’d he think that he could make a “gourmet” meal now after one lesson with Peri? He should’ve just asked her to cook, she was the best cook in the army, but alas, he fell for Elise’s words. His mind started to travel a mile a minute as he tried to figure out how to get himself out of this mess. He could just throw everything out and blame it on Keaton, though he doubted that Rinkah would be all that thrilled about that idea, especially with her temper. Leo shivered at the thought. Okay, so maybe not Keaton but, maybe he could just say that some wild animals snuck in and ate everything. Yeah right, not even Elise would fall for that and she fell for a lot of things. 

“Come on Leo, you're smart. You can do this, you just need to think harder…” Leo started to whisper to himself. This is just like any other war strategy you just need to see the right answer. Come on... Leo thought. Maybe he could explain the situation to Effie and they could sneak out of camp. No, that wouldn't work either because Elise probably convinced Niles to watch the camp’s borders to make sure he didn’t try to escape.

“Hehe, just keep your eyes closed for a little longer.” Damn. Leo mentally cursed as he heard the faint voice of Elise closing in towards the mess hall. Okay, time was up. Leo had to do something and something quick. He frantically searched around for something, anything to help him get out of this situation. Suddenly a voice rang out in his head. A true man of honor owns up to his mistakes. It was his brother’s. Leo wondered when Xander had said that to him. Maybe when he accidentally broke a priceless vase in the castle, or ruined one of the books? Leo couldn’t remember, but he swallowed and was resolved on what to do. He guessed that he would have to just own up. A groan escaped his lips but he swallowed his pride and went to straighten his clothes. He especially made sure his collar was not inside out, gods that incident was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Okay, Elise, what's going on?” Leo heard the distinctive voice of his wife just a little further away. Now or Never, Leo thought as he finished setting up the table with some candles and putting the plates on the table for his sad excuse of a meal. He was ready as he ever was, he guessed.

“Just a little further, and we’re here!” Leo heard two pairs of footsteps stopped outside of the mess hall’s door. The was a petite knock, that undoubtedly belonged to his sister. “Are you ready, Leo?” Elise asked through the door. 

“Leo?” Leo heard Effie question Elise. Elise hushed her.

“Yah.” Leo sighed, resigned to his fate. Well, this night would be a disaster, but he dug his grave by listening to Elise, and now he must lie in it. No matter how upsetting it may be.

“Okay! Now, Effie, in you go!” Elise cheerfully said as she opened the mess hall’s door and pushed Effie inside. Effie tumbled in, and gods she was beautiful. She was wearing a simple formal gown that was the color of the most gorgeous ripe plum as it brought out her exquisite mossy eyes. Her silver hair was draped over her fair maiden skin. The sleeves of her dress cusped her arms in such a way that would make you think she was any normal helpless maiden, but Leo knew better. He had seen her strength first hand and knew what she was capable of.

“So…” Effie started, a light blush creeping on her cheeks. It was then that it occurred to Leo that he was staring in awe, struck by her beauty.

“Ah, yes!” Leo snapped himself out of his staring and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Effie walked over to him with a sweet smile.

“You seem flustered today, is everything okay?” Effie asked, raising a hesitant hand to Leo’s forehead as if to check his temperature.

“Y-yes, everything is just fine!” Leo stammered out as he backed away from Effie's hand. “It's just that you're beautiful, not to say you are not always beautiful, you are, it's just that! Gods, I'm making a bigger fool of myself then Odin.” Leo said as a dark blush painted his face as he gripped his hair in embarrassment and frustration.

“It’s okay Leo, I understand what you're trying to say.” Effie giggled as she moved Leo’s hand away from his face and went to fix his hair. “Elise, Charlotte, and even Oboro wouldn’t let me leave until they deemed me beautiful enough, for this?” Effie said as she gestured to the table.

“Oh! This is supposed to be a romantic gourmet dinner for us.” Leo said, as he remembered the reason for this whole debacle.

“Really?” Effie said, surprised that her husband would even think something like this. After all he was never really the romantic type. “You thought of all this?”

“Gods no.” Leo grunted as he folded his arms. “This is all Elise’s idea”

“Ah, that would make more sense.” Effie agreed as she nodded her head. She walked over to her designated seat and sat down, as Leo pushed in the chair behind her before going to his chair. He promptly sat down. In front of him sat the meal he had made. It was supposed to be a nice tender piece of steak and some mashed potatoes, and on the side was a few leaves of cabbage. In the center of the table were two loaves of bread for safe measure. In reality, however, it was an overcooked tough steak, two burnt loaves of bread, a poorly shredded piece of cabbage, and he's not even sure how he messed up the mash potatoes. Leo sighed and waited for the inevitable. “Did you make this?” Effie asked as he looked up at him from across the table.

“Yes….” Leo groaned, shame flowing through his body as he looked down at the floorboards. He knew that one of Effie’s favorite things was food and he managed to mess it up. He didn’t want to look at her. Would she be upset, disappointed, mad, sad? Leo had no clue. Well there was only one way to find out. Leo looked up, and Leo's surprise Effie was eating the food. “Y-you don’t have to eat it!” Leo shouted across the table as he shot up from his chair in surprise. Effie looked up at him, her eyebrows cocked in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Effie questioned him.

“Well…”

“Is it poisonous?”

“Gods no! But it's not good. I burnt practically every part of the meal.” Leo groaned as he sat back down and leaned back in his chair.

“So?”

“So, you shouldn’t want to eat it Effie.” Leo said, frustrated and confused at his wife.

“But I do.”

“Why do you want to though?! It's a burnt mess!” Leo yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. Regret immediately began to set in. “I'm sorry I didn’t mean to get upset I just…” Leo felt a warm hand grab and hold his. It was Effie’s.

“Leo, it's okay. I’m eating this because you made it for me.” Effie said with her warm eyes looking at him.

“What do you mean?” Leo asked, slightly confused.

“Well….” Effie started as a small blush spread across her cheeks. “You made this for me, not anyone else. But me. I appreciate that so I want to eat the food no matter what.” Leo stood awestruck. It all made sense now. Why Elise thought of the idea. Why she pushed him to do the cooking. Because she knew that no matter the quality of the food, she would eat it since he made it specially for her.

“Oh I guess that makes sense.” Leo said as he released his fist and held her hand in his. “How does it taste then?”

“Terribly delicious.” Effie giggled.

“That makes no sense Effie.” Leo laughed smiling at Effie in all her beauty. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be as such a disaster as he first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was cheesy, but I love these two. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
